User blog:Kafei79/Code Lyoko: Evolution Thoughts
Ever since Toonami went off air, I never really saw much of Code Lyoko. A few years after that, I finished it, but I felt like there were still many things that weren't answered, leaving me disappointed. A year ago, I heard about Code Lyoko: Evolution. As excited as I was, I had a feeling it was going to fail. Now that it was finally aired, I watched it after a few months after its airing, and what were my thoughts of the show? Well, I can't say it was good, but it wasn't terrible either. Score Key: 1: Terrible 2: Bad 3: Ok. 4: Good 5: Good The Characters/Actors: Well, I can't complain about them too much, infact, I don't have a whole lot to complain about on this one, the actors managed to capture the spirit of their roles', and did it perfectly without failure. My biggest complaint however is the fact that the only thing that was never captured, was their age, for example, Aelita and Jeremy were about 12 or 13 in the animated series, but in Evolution, they're about 16. Odd seemed a bit older in the animated series, but then again, I guess you can say, "Evolution gone backwards." If you know what I mean. Maybe there's something behind the age differences, but who's to say. Side characters like Jim, were also well done, and kept their personallities. Now hows the acting? Eh... I've seen better, but it's also good, well, for teenagers, and don't get me wrong, I've seen a bunch of good actors who are under 18 years, but the protagonists had if-ish acting skills, at times, they'd be doing good, sometimes, their acting is over the top, and other times, well; let's just say it's not the best. Score: 4 The Cinematography: The biggest complaint I have in this section is that the camera work can be quite cheesy at points, almost to a crappy sitcom level. The rest of the camera work is basic, yet, perfect for the show, i.e. The Depth of Field was done at the right times. As unprofessional as this may be, I think this section needs nothing more. Score: 3 The Effects: Well, this is where I begin to chuckle a little bit, because some of these effects are cheesy, cool looking, but cheesy and a bit over the top, but hey, it could be worse right? Right? Score: 2 The Plot: This section is yet again, going to be cut short, because it's pretty much the same story as the animated, but a bit slightly dumbed down a bit by a sliver. Score: 4 _________________________ |Overall Scoring| Characters and Actors: 4 Cinematography: 3 Effects: 2 Plot: 4 TOTAL: 13 out of 20 _________________________ To conclude; The show could use a better budget, and a bit more improvements could be made, but further more, I'd say the show is watchable, as well as it can be tolerable, I'd say give it a watch if your a bit more flexible to change. Kafei79 (talk) 05:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Kafei88 Category:Blog posts